Percy's Brothers
by Halesia Carolina
Summary: Sometimes Greek mythology can be really, really freaking weird. Now includes other demigods! (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS. Updates may be sporadic.)
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading** _ **Percy Jackson's Greek Gods**_ **and** _ **Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes**_ **, when this idea came to me, and I was feeling generous. Although I'm afraid I didn't get Percy and Annabeth quite right… It'll just be a couple of little one-shots, so enjoy! Lights…cameras…action!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am neither Rick Riordan nor Hyperion/Disney and lay no claim to any of their works.**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were just relaxing together under the shade of Thalia's Pine when Annabeth, head snuggled comfortably into his chest, pointed upwards.

"Percy, you know the story about the Golden Fleece?" "Umm, yeah?"

Annabeth straightened and scowled. "Seaweed Brain." Then she chuckled at his indignant frown and went back to her earlier position.

"Krysomallos was the flying golden ram that saved Helle and Phrixus from their stepmother, Ino, who was trying to sacrifice them to the gods. Helle fell into the sea on the way, but Krysomallos flew Phrixus to Colchis and was sacrificed to Zeus, thus his fleece was placed in the grove of Ares. The Golden Fleece. Remember?"

Percy smiled sheepishly **(couldn't help myself)**. "Sorry, I still don't know what you're saying." Annabeth sighed. "He was the result of when Theophane, a princess, met with Poseidon in the form of a ram."

Percy was nodding, then froze. His lips formed into a silent _oh_. "So—so you mean…" It was too horrible to finish.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. _That_ ," she pointed again at the Fleece, "is—was—your brother."

She left that hanging for a moment.

Percy nodded and gulped, smiling weakly and doing his best not to look upwards (or throw up). Internally, he was thinking _Oh. Oh gods. OH GODS._

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Plan Fleece Incident: The Sequel PART I

**Hello again! Here's the next in this little series "Percy's Brothers". It's a two-shot, and Part I follows Leo.**

 **Guest Reviewer #1 , your wish has been granted! **

**Guest #2 , thank you so much! I had that reaction too...my sisters could hear me across the hall. **

**thatinvisiblerose , thanks! All you have to do is think about it a little closely to realize these things. The family tree must be hell.**

 **brinney** **and kkh81497, thank you for favoriting! It means a lot to me.**

 **Cj Williams001** **, you are this story's first follower! Thank you so much! I knew a guy named CJ in elementary...**

 **Everyone else who read this** **, 188 views! I cannot thank you enough! Every time I look at my chart I do a little Nike dance inside :) I hope you like this chapter!**

 **I have a couple more chapters planned but after that I need YOUR ideas, feedback, etc. Review so I can keep doing this! So let's get on with the show! Lights...cameras...action!**

The Seven were hanging out in Cabin Three, for once having nothing to do and no monsters to kill. It had been a week since the "Fleece incident", as it had been called when they had all been invited to Sally's apartment to try out a new recipe.

It had been mutton chops.

Leo still refused to let go of it. It had, after all, been really hilarious. He made it a point to go out and buy wool or fleece clothes and eat lamb or mutton with every meal, enjoying the look on Percy's face the first day he had done it. In fact, it had inspired him to do some…research.

Currently, he was sitting squished between Piper and Frank. Percy was lying on his bed, tossing Riptide and catching it each time. Annabeth was sitting next to him, completely absorbed with her laptop. Jason wasn't succumbing to his ADHD (still having that Roman training) but was relaxing and doing that boyfriend-girlfriend thing with Piper. Hazel and Frank were, too. Leo didn't mind, because he had Calypso, although she was out gathering herbs in the woods (who even did that anymore? Oh, wait, Calypso).

Needless to say, everyone was bored. The demigods had discovered that, when not saving the world, idle days could get kind of annoying. So much that it almost made you wish for a whole new threat to emerge…

Haha, no. Leo had his own way to spice things up. In fact, Operation Fleece Incident: The Sequel was going underway in three…two…one…

...Wait for it…

"Yo, Percy!"

Said demigod turned to look at Leo.

"I heard you killed Medusa."

Nobody _hadn't_ heard the story. Percy—with Annabeth's occasional commentary—had told them himself. But he grimaced, and said yes.

"Aaaand she was dating your dad?"

Also yes.

"So I heard from Calypso that the original Perseus sliced off her head and then out came Pegasus and Chrysaor." Chrysaor wasn't exactly a good memory, but that wasn't Leo's point.

Percy stared at him. "So, what you're saying is…"

Leo smirked. "Yup. Poseidon really is _the Father of Horses_ , isn't he?"

After processing that for a minute, Percy shrugged. "I mean, I guess that's weird, but, I think I can live with that. I mean, Polyphemus is my brother too."

"Polyfemur?"

"Poly-pollyfectus-ficus-Polly Pocket—what?" Everyone was staring at him. Percy realized that, without thinking, he had gotten a complicated (four whole syllables!) Greek mythology name right.

Leo stepped up to him, hand over his heart. "Percy, my boy," he said, staring straight into the son of Poseidon's eyes, "You've grown up so much."

He burst into sobs, wiping away nonexistent tears as he thrust his head into the shoulder of the nearest person—Piper. "There, there," she said soothingly, joining in the act and patting his back.

However, on the inside Leo's mind was whirring. Gears were turning inside his brain (he didn't have any, of course. But hey, wouldn't that be cool…?).

He knew he had failed this time, but already he was plotting a new way to shock Percy. Without Jason's help. He glanced at Hazel, and an idea began to grow in his mind…

 **CLIFFHANGER! OOH... Seeya next time and stay tuned! Part II will probably be up next week.**


	3. Plan Fleece Incident: The Sequel PART II

**OH MY GODS! SIX HUNDRED NINETY FOUR VIEWS! SIX. HUNDRED. NINETY FOUR. REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE OH MY GODS THANK YOU!**

 **Now that I'm over that moment of hysteria, which by the way I still cannot believe, here's the new chapter! I'm not too satisfied with this, as I can't get Hazel right, but I figured I owed you all one. And please, I only have one more chapter planned after this, so give me ideas!**

 **thatinvisiblerose:** **Like the description says, Greek myths are weird :) And here's Leo's evil plan, which I hinted at in the last line.**

 **guest1:** **I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Coolofthecool:** **Thanks for the feedback! I'll try to come up with more ideas, we'll see how it goes. Your username is very cool, by the way ;)**

 **Julle023** **,** **PercabethOTP996** **,** **isyasyamk** **,** **percabeth8** **, and** **rileylana16** **, thank you for following! I love you guys!**

 **isyasyamk** **,** **ApocalypticRevelation** **,** **Coolofthecool** **, thank you too for favoriting, thank you so much!**

 **Everyone else** **, you're all the best for taking a look at my little story! By the way, while I was writing this, IT BECAME 705 VIEWS! OVER SEVEN HUNDRED! I THINK I MIGHT BE DREAMING! So now I'll give you the chapter! Ladies and gentlemen, I present Percy's Brothers Chapter 3! Lights…cameras…action!**

* * *

Breakfast at Camp Half Blood: A wild and unpredictable time. Pretty much everything you could imagine had happened at breakfast, from people randomly crashing onto the Ares table to a full-scale every demigod for himself three hour food fight.

Today was no different.

Hazel Leveque had returned to Camp Jupiter (approximately two weeks after the Fleece incident) when she received an Iris (Fleecy) message from the one and only Leo Valdez.

He had asked her to come as quickly as possible, on Arion. While she knew of his mischievous nature, he had seemed genuine, like it was a real emergency. Or maybe he was just a really good actor.

It was the latter.

Which is why, when she had arrived on her water-walking, mountain-climbing immortal horse, she found a (relatively) peaceful breakfast scene. She looked around for the trouble, but there seemed to be none at all.

Leo got up onto the table, whipped out a megaphone from somewhere, and cleared his throat. Now assured that he would not be saying "the cow says moo" every time he spoke, Leo began to speak in a grand announcer's voice.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen of Camp Half Blood. May I introduce this fine horse, Arion to you all. You may have heard of him. Arion is the legendarily fast horse. He can run on water, straight up, and faster than the wind. I'm told he knows some especially creative curses."

Some people (mostly the Stolls, who looked interested) chuckled.

"He's a real gem **(haha)** , isn't he? You could have all this" he gestured to the horse in question, including Hazel, "for just ten million drachmas." His voice went back to normal.

"He's also the son of Demeter."

Everybody's gaze followed his to said goddess' children.

Katie Gardner spat out her cereal (it was the only thing available, courtesy of Demeter herself). Travis Stoll looked like he was going to say something, probably very offensive.

But Leo forged **;)** on. "And Poseidon."

Percy, who had been too busy eating *coughwolfingcough* **(more puns, sorry)** looked up when he noticed all the heads turned his way.

"What?" he asked, mouth so disgustingly full of food Hazel didn't even want to think about it.

"Did you seriously not just hear that?" was the reply, from several campers. Everybody else was trying to hold on laughter, with various degrees of success.

"Um, no? Should I?"

It was here that Leo took the reins **(I'm on a roll!)**. "I was just saying how Arion here is the son of Demeter and Poseidon."

Percy's stare was drawn to Arion like a magnet. His mouth hung sort of half-open, and he seemed to be concentrating—probably horse-speaking with Arion. From her place on his back, Hazel could hear the horse whinny and stomp his feet indignantly in reply, like, Is that such a bad thing?

Percy cringed and shook his head. Hazel had a feeling that he had just been insulted to the Underworld and back. The whole congregation was silent. There was nothing to say. Then the last person expected spoke.

"You can all go back to your lunches now," said Dionysus, looking bored as usual. Percy looked extremely relieved. The general chatter resumed with only a few (okay, a lot) glances at him. Satisfied, Leo hopped off the table and reclaimed his seat, where he ate almost as voraciously as Percy. Who, speaking of which, was now picking at his food.

But amidst all this, Hazel sat awkwardly astride Arion's back. She cleared her throat. "I guess I'll be going now." Percy glanced sympathetically at her while Leo spared a wave. Then she turned around and rode back to Camp Jupiter, and Frank.

He would probably not be happy to learn that he, too, was related to the immortal horse.

 _ **Fin**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WHOA. WHOA. WHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA. I have progressed past the point of exclamations, I believe I'm in shock. Why? Well, let's see.**

 **So you're me. A humble fanfiction writer, who feels that she** _ **really**_ **should have written that latest chapter of her story like five days ago. So you go ahead, finish it up, try to make an ok ending, answer all those reviews, give all the thanks, and its 12:30 and your dad is yelling at you to go to bed so you post it and then fall asleep.**

 **You wake up in the morning, think "hey, maybe I'll check my reception" so you go on your computer and HOLY SCHYST 1000 VIEWS *HEART ATTACK* which means 300+ FREAKING VIEWS. IN ONE NIGHT. That's 10 hours by the way, because Saturday. IN ONE NIGHT. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE I AM DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL AN x1000 YOU ALL. Here, everyone get a virtual brownie. Take two. Excuse me while I go hide in a corner and weep tears of joy (not money, like Freya, but that would rock).**

 **thatinvisiblerose** **: Why thank you, I'm glad you appreciate my…punning. They just fit so well.**

 **Guest** **: I see where you're confused, I was a bit worried about that myself. I suppose it's like Pegasus is this nice guy and all but then there's Arion who Percy actually knows and who has a terrible temper and also swears. Like a lot. It's a bit hard to explain, but here's my analogy: you're related to that quiet, but ok kid in the back row of class who you've never really spoken to vs. the crazy old geezer who lives across the street and spends all his time hitting birds with sticks. But with horses. And they're your brothers. And it's totally different…time to cut this off.**

 **AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter** **: :) It's always nice to know someone's looking forward to my work. Thanks for reviewing and following!**

 **Calla** **: Thanks for the review! Especially since it's in caps, CAPS REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! YOU'RE AWESOME TOO!**

 **Coolofthecool** **: I'm going to take that as a compliment; after all the last chapter was enough to get you favoriting and reading more! I'm honestly not sure about that fact either, I haven't read the books in a while. Thanks for the heads up though! And even if the review was 50 years late I'd love it just as much as I do now 3**

 **YataraM** **,** **AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter** **, thanks for the follows! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **I've already reached the extent of my Greek Mythology knowledge concerning Poseidon's sons, so this might be the end. Of course, if you want more, give suggestions! Should I do the same thing for the other demigods as well? Tell me and I'll do it! And sorry it's so short, I've had a busy week.**

 **Lights…cameras…action!**

 **Line Break**

It was a Saturday, when Percy and Annabeth were free and Paul and Sally were out. The two lovebirds were just hanging out in Percy's apartment in NYC, debating over which movie to watch. They were rummaging through the DVD drawer and were about to resort to Netflix, until Annabeth held up an old plastic case.

"Your mom told me this was your favorite when you were younger. Well, after Finding Nemo, that is. She said that even your ADHD couldn't tear your eyes away. Should we watch it?"

Percy's eyes bugged out. "Yes! Let's watch it! I haven't seen that movie in forever!"

Annabeth chuckled. "I knew you'd say that. Seaweed Brain, you're so predictable sometimes."

She put the DVD into the player, and Percy flopped down onto the couch with an _oomph_. Annabeth, holding the remote, sat down and her boyfriend put his arm around her shoulders. After some fidgeting, they finally settled down and began to watch The Little Mermaid.

Percy excitedly watched the beginning of the movie, chattering about all the different fish and undersea life shown like a five-year-old child. Annabeth was too absorbed to care.

Then they came to the part with King Triton.

The movie stopped.

Confused, Annabeth looked around until she saw that Percy had stolen the remote. She was about to protest when she saw him get up stiffly. Her boyfriend reached the TV in two long strides, and before Annabeth could say anything he had already hit eject on the player. The disk slid out with a mechanical _whirr_ and Percy picked it up.

"Percy, what are you—" but she never got to finish the sentence.

Because before Annabeth's eyes, Percy Jackson pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it. It grew to its sword form. He raised it…

…

…

…

…and sliced the disk in half. Annabeth gasped a little, but by then the son of Poseidon had dropped the halves to the floor. He stomped on them and spit on them for good measure, then opened the window and threw what was left out.

He sat back down on the couch with a long-suffering sigh. "Why did you…?" "It had to be done, Annabeth. I couldn't let a…a travista like that exist."

All Annabeth could do was slowly shake her head at the mangled word. Percy spoke again, this time in his usual cheerful voice.

"Want to watch Hercules?"

She punched him—it's a little hard to judo-flip when both people are sitting down.


	5. The Family

**First of all, SORRY. I know it's been forever since the last update, but please bear with me. School is…school. So I'm really sorry and this is my Christmas gift to you! Merry Christmas! If you don't celebrate it, happy holidays! I'm afraid you shouldn't expect many updates in the future as the semester is coming to an end, so I'll have plenty of tests to look forward to :'(**

 **thatinvisiblerose:** **Hehe, I know Percy reeeally dislikes Triton so I thought that would be something he'd do. Thanks for the review!**

 **Risa Silvara:** **Thank you! I'm so flattered. I'll be sure to use your suggestion—that is one messed up story!**

 **AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter:** **Thanks! That's true, probably something Percy would find pretty great. Thanks for the tip also, I'll try to incorporate it! Sadly I'm cramming this in this on an empty stomach right before a doctor's appointment on Christmas Eve, so I don't really have the time right now :'(**

 **rileylana16:** **Glad you think it's funny! :)**

 **Finwitch1:** **That's actually quite true! Even Frank is related to Percy! And it would be funny if that happened. Triton is a jerk, but at least he's not a murderous jerk.**

 **Guest #1:** **Thanks for the suggestion! I might not be able to find a way to use it though, as we already know Sciron, but I'll try ^^**

 **Guest #2:** **Nice to know it makes sense :) And thanks!**

 **PercabethOTP996:** **Thank you so much for the enthusiasm! It makes me feel all giddy inside~ And thanks for the help too!**

 **1848 people:** **ILHEIFdvbdxdkrnkrM; . ; /IESK.C ONE THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED FOURTY EIGHT? That's like almost 2000 views! 2000!**

 **So now it's time to get on with the story! It's another slightly different but still family tree related one, because Christmas is family time. But as a preview, the next chapter is about Annabeth's sibling! And also thanks everyone who checked out my other story "** **Percy Jackson and the Almighty Doormat" 3 Lights…cameras…Action!**

* * *

A young girl, about ten years of age, sat at a kitchen table. Her blond curls fell around her face, which was screwed up in a look of concentration as she bent over a large sheet of paper. At last she gave up and leaned back, sighing.

"Mom!" she called.

A rustling, then the sound of approaching footsteps were heard as an older woman, who shared her daughter's hair, entered the kitchen.

"Yes, cookie?" the woman asked.

"Ummm, I'm having trouble with the assignment," her daughter replied.

The woman came over to look at the sheet.

"Oh."

"Yeah, mom, I'm not really sure how I should do a family tree…"

The woman traced the lines and boxes of the assignment with a finger, muttering softly to herself. With another hand she pushed her hair back behind her ear, exposing a pencil.

"Here," she said at last, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "How about you do this…" And she went on, drawing lines and boxes and writing names, explaining what she was doing as it happened.

* * *

 _A week later_

"Hey, mom, dad," said the girl as she entered the house, closing the door. Her mother looked up from where she was sitting over a pile of papers, much as her daughter had before. She nodded in greeting before going back to her work, completely absorbed. The father, who had his daughter's sea-green eyes, grinned from next to his wife.

"Hi, cookie!" he said cheerily. "What's up?"

"I was bored, so I decided to try making an actual family tree and I found out some interesting things."

The man patted his lap. Rolling her eyes, his daughter sat in it just the same.

"What kind of interesting things?"

"So, like…" The girl tapped her chin absentmindedly. "First of all mom's your great-niece."

The man blinked. "What?"

"She's your father's brother's daughter's daughter. So you're her great uncle, not to mention how all the Titans are related."

The man shifted again. "Cookie, we try not to think about those things for a reason—"

But his daughter wasn't done.

"Aunt Thalia is mom's half-aunt and Uncle Jason sort of is her uncle. Aunt Piper is sort of Uncle Jason's grandfather's half-sister's daughter, so she's Zeus'—Jupiter, whatever—cousin, and his first cousin once removed. She's also my first cousin twice removed.

"Uncle Leo is only related to anybody on Hera's side, since she had Hephaestus on her own. How, I don't know. Which makes him your first cousin once removed too. Aunt Calypso is your second cousin and his second cousin once removed, since she's his great-great-grandfather's great-granddaughter.

"Aunt Hazel is Uncle Frank's first cousin once removed and your sort-of cousin, but Uncle Frank is on his father's side your first cousin once removed as well and mom's sort-of cousin. So he's my second cousin and first cousin once removed.

"And that's as far as I got before lunch ended and I had to go back to class.

Percy Jackson—for the man was, of course, Perseus Jackson—stood there with his mouth slightly open, mind blown at how thoroughly his daughter had proven her heritage.

Meanwhile, his wife Annabeth continued to work on her building plans.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I had to pull out a literal** _ **chart**_ **on family relations to do this and it was a huuuuuge headache. :'( Just be grateful you aren't a demigod. In Tartarus, mapping the divine family tree is probably a popular punishment. Woe to the demigod who has to do so for school… By the way, you probably noticed my headcanon that if the Jacksons had a daughter, they would call her cookie lol. I would have made it longer and with a better ending but once again, in a rush. Also this is sadly unedited. Well, please review! I've gotta go lose a vial's worth of blood right now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The long awaited new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I had finals :'( Also sorry for the poor quality. Anyways I have an ocean science competition coming up at the end of February so I might not be able to update much until then. Answers to reviews, etc. will go after the story. Lights…cameras…action!**

"Wise Girl! Wise Girl!"

Annabeth looked up from her clipboard. She was inspecting cabins when her boyfriend, Percy, came hurtling towards her at top speed.

"What is it, Percy?"

He came to a stop right in front of her, out of breath and panting, but grinned.

"I bet I know something you don't!"

Annabeth was very skeptical about this, as anyone else would be, but she decided to let Percy have his fun.

"Do you?"

"So you know how I'm writing a book?"

 _That_ gave her pause. Then she remembered. A couple of months ago, a publisher in New York contacted her boyfriend and asked him to write about the Greek gods. Personally, she thought the publisher would have done better with a different demigod, or in fact not one at all, but Percy did have plenty of experience. He was also less likely to get smitten. (Yes, that was correct. The adjective for _in love_ originated from—)

"Wise Girl! Are you listening to me?"

Right. Even though she could get completely absorbed in her work, Annabeth was still ADHD.

"Oh, sorry, Percy. Yes, you're writing a book, aren't you?"

He bobbed his head excitedly.

"I was doing some research for it. Remember Daedalus?"

How could she not? She still had nightmares about the Labyrinth…

"He was a legacy of Athena!"

Oh, yes, that was true. Now that she thought about it, he was descended from a king of Athens. King Erikthonius was a son of Hephaestus and Athena…how exactly did that happen? Athena didn't have any children the way Annabeth was born until after Ancient Greek times. Athena was a maiden goddess, right?

"But…that can't…that's…"

"Annabeth!" Percy snapped her out of her logic bomb. Which was good, because if it kept up who knew what would happen. Children of Athena were meant to search for the most reasonable solution. That was why living in a world full of magic and the Mist was especially difficult at times.

"How exactly was King Erikthonius born? That's what you were going to say, right? Right?"

Annabeth grabbed her boyfriend by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll. She had a slightly crazed look in her eye.

Percy wriggled his way out of her iron grip.

"Yes, yes! Wise Girl…I think you broke something…"

"Oh, good. There's bound to be a reasonable answer…a perfectly logical…reasonable…answer…"

"So Hephaestus used to have this really big crush on Athena! This was before Aphrodite and all, by the way. But Athena's a maiden goddess, so she wasn't into him. Anyways he was kinda chasing after her, but she just walked away. Since his legs got crippled by Hera he got really sweaty and gross.

"Then Hephaestus got really desperate so he flung himself at Athena and got some of his sweat on her. Gross, right? Athena was super disgusted so she kicked him away and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe it off. Then she threw it away and it landed on Earth. Then because of some weird magic stuff it turned into a baby.

"Because it had both Athena's and Hephaestus' essence, Athena felt like she had to take care of it. It was a boy and she named him Erikthonius. I mean, why Erikthonius? Poor kid. She tried to make him immortal but the princesses of Athens, daughters of King Kekrops messed it up. For some reason they went mad and jumped off a cliff.

"Athena was really mad, but she couldn't take revenge on the princesses since they were dead. So Erik, who was fine, grew up and killed Kekrops. Erik became king of Athens and had kids who had Daedalus. Which is why he was so smart and inventor-y."

That made sense. Annabeth wondered if the process could be replicated so as to have a child of Artemis, or Hera, say. Hestia too. The gods likely wouldn't be willing, though.

"…so that means you're related to a sweaty handkerchief!"

…Oh.

 **AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter** **, once I started I realized that I seriously regretted my decision, lol. The things we do for readers…**

 **Pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo** **, I don't regret that MUAHAHAHA. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it! I was kinda going for that effect.**

 **S.G.L.** **, thank you! I'll be writing for a long time, hopefully.**

 **thatinvisiblerose,** **lol! That would be hilarious! I might use that idea some time ;)**

 **Guest** **, I'm happy you thought it was cute! Reviews like this heal my soul.**

 **Average Canadian** **, AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHheh…Thanks for the review!**

 **Polly Little** **, oh, maybe! I haven't read SON in a couple years. Thanks for the info! And lol, Disney should NEVER be trusted. I guess everybody hates Hades. He was just unlucky, though.**

 **Libb23** **, thanks! I think details make the story. I love Leo too, everyone does :)**

 **Polly Little** **, thanks for following!**

 **Rosykid** **,** **Natsume1111** **,** **Polly Little** **,** **L. V. Lve** **, thanks for favoriting!**

 **2,619 people** **, thanks for reading! I love you all!**


End file.
